Hurt
by Rain's Sorrow
Summary: Later on, after Kagome and Inuyasha get to know each other better, Inuyasha gets in a big battle and get's seriously hurt. After a while, Inuyasha goes dead. She tries to get him alive, but can't. Bring tissues. Lots and lots of them.
1. The Big Battle

_"Remember... I will keep hold of you... and never let go."_

_Chapter 1_  
  
Author's Note: My second Inu fanfic. Please R&R!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn!!" Inuyasha yelled. He had already killed most of the swarm, but they just kept coming. Miroku was hitting them with his staff. Sango was busy with her own group of demons gnawing at her boomerang. I was running out of arrows to shoot. We were all very busy, including Kagura, who was smiling evily upon her perch of a grey coloredfeather. She wasn't ready for Inuyasha to shoot up to her feather, though.   
  
"So that's how you play, huh? Well, I think I'll just right for you," Kagura lowered her feather and jumped to the ground.   
  
"Oh, you just never saw me really play. Miroku, take Sango and Kagome away!" Inuyasha transformed his sword.   
  
It was now covered in flames. He took a step and leapt up into the air. I watched from behind a big boulder with Shippo in my arms and Sango and Miroku on either side of me. I definitely felt safe behind the rock. Miroku's hand was on Sango's back, slowlymoving downwards.   
  
"Miroku, you lecher! This is not the time for that sort of business!!" I hissed into Miroku's ear. I think he looked cute when my breath tickled his ears. Miroku's hand instantly went back up again. I was wondering why Sango wasn't doing anything.   
  
I watched Tetsuiga make a ring of flames around Kagura and himself. I was watching with surprise. I never saw him do thatbefore. He must have been practicing it while I was at home studying for my geometry exams. Kagura flapped her fan in the air and everytime, large pieces of wind appeared and tried to cut Inuyasha. He was dodging them carefully, no, wait - OUCH!! Inuyasha's armwas bleeding badly. I was terrified.  
  
"Inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!"  
  
I was crazy. I know I was. I shouldn't have gone out there. But Inuyasha was in danger. I had to help him. No matter what. I ran for my life. I had to. Inuyasha was in danger. When I looked up through the smoke, I saw him. His body was turned into a huge bloody lump   
  
with white hair and a head. No...no...no! I ran into him and hugged him. I didn't care if his body was covered with blood or not. I didn't care even if he looked at me with aggravation. I just wanted to hold him. Hold him and make him stay there. Keep him from going anywhere. Of course, with those conditions, he wouldn't be. But I didn't care. I wanted to protect him, to keep him from being hurt anymore.   
  
"Kagome... Stay away... You're going to get hurt," Inuyasha was starting to fall down. His legs were cut badly.  
  
My voice was shaking. "No. You're going to be all right. I'm not going anywhere. Sit down," Inuyasha fell face flat on the floor.   
  
Oops. I guess I sort of forgot. Inuyasha was now unconsious.  
  
"My, my, my. The girl seems to protect the boy now. Oh well, I don't care. I'll just kill all of you." Kagura was grinning. No, cackling. Evily.  
  
I don't think I know what happened next. I think my head got busted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Please R&R. I really want to hear what you people think of what I wrote so far. Remember, this is only Chapter1. Lookout for Chapter 2!!


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

_"Don't be afraid. I'll always be by your side to help you. Don't forget that."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the wall. Where was I? I looked around, or at least I tried to. I couldn't. I struggled to get out of my... bed? I tried to keep as quiet as I could, seeing that the house was new to me.   
  
Inuyasha stirred. I guess I made some noise...  
  
I didn't notice him there. He was lying down next to me. His body was all covered with bandages. I wanted to hold him, help him stop the pain. Instead, all I could do was stay there and watch him. The thought of me doing that sounded boring.

So I decided to just go back to sleep. Just until he woke up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was running through a grassy field. I kept looking back to check if somebody was coming. In my hands, to my surprise, was a blood-covered sword. What was it doing in my hands? Suddenly, Sango appeared before me._

_ "Kagome... Stop..."_

_ Her voice was wispy and hollow. Her eyes had no emotion in them. She told me to stop. Stop from doing what? I wasn't doing anything but running. Running from what? I turned around and looked up. When I looked up..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was surprised to feel clammy hands and cold sweat on my forehead. And golden eyes staring down at me. We both stared at each other for some time. Then Inuyasha let me sit up.

"You should've never done anything like that. If Miroku didn't use his wind tunnel then, we could've all been killed," Concern was in his voice.

"I couldn't let you get hurt anymore. I mean, it's not like I did it for you because I liked you or anything. You can't just let somebody get killed right before your eyes. You can't just let it happen by,"

"Sure. Oh yeah. You see one of us getting hurt, and it didn't hurt that much, and you run through my circle of fire and start to hold me like we were going to get hit by a giant rock slide or something. Sure,"

"You just want me to feel bad. Will you knock out that attitude? You always complain or say bad things about me. Least you can do is start to act nicer." I stood up, kicking the heavy blankets off me. I pushed open the door and ran out, as fast as I could. I didn't care where I went. I just wanted to be left alone to figure out my feelings. I didn't care. Why would I?


	3. Returning

**Chapter 3**  
  
__

_"I'm kept here to help you, to protect you, to love you. You need to understand that."_

* * *

Later I found myself crying. My back was laid against the shaggy bark of a tree and my face was streaked with dirt. My hair was all messed up and I looked like a caveman... I mean woman. 

I guess I can at least go wash up...

I started walking. I didn't care where I went. I was afraid of Inuyasha was going to do to me once I came back.

When I returned I started thinking of what he might do to me. He might run out of the house like I did. Oh. Wow.  
  
If I can be worried of Inuyasha, then he could've been worried, maybe even more, about me. He could've thought that I was killed by a demon. Oh no. He could've gone out searching for me. I started running, trying to think which way the village was. I started panicking, I mean, even more than the way I was now. I ran and ran. I stumbled a few times, but now the only thing that mattered to me now was Inuyasha. How could've I been so mindless? I should've come right back to the house. Anything to keep Inuyasha safe.   
  
I started seeing a clearing. Turns out it wasn't a clearing, but a piece of the road. I started walking on the road. I didn't care that my feet were sore and my legs were covered in bruises. Was that Inuyasha? I went up to him and nudged him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" He turned around. That wasn't Inuyasha, you idiot. His clothes are different. The stranger looked so much like him, though. They both have the same golden amber eyes and long white hair. Guess I need glasses.   
  
I started walking again. I found him!! This time, I'm sure it's him. I ran up to him and hugged him. He spinned me. 

* * *

Wow. He cares about me.

* * *

"Kagome!! I was... worried about you. I thought something happened. You didn't come here at night," I just noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes. Then I knew that he loved me too... I think. I just want to make sure though.  
  
"It's okay. You just have to make sure I never don't do anything like that again."

* * *

Inuyasha and I were walking in the grass under the moon. The sky was glittered with stars. His arm was only a few inches away from mine. I decided to talk and break the silence.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you see the sunset from this side? I mean, from your time,"  
  
"I don't know. I never actually saw one,"  
  
"Do you want to see the sun rise? That's pretty too..."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

Inuyasha brought us to the highest point we could find and we stayed there all night. Just Inuyasha, me, and the blanket of stars high up above. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long time. So then it was my job to stay up all night and look for the sun, the goldening sky. Inuyasha deserved the sleep. It was basically my fault he didn't get any at all.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this entry was bad. My brain's being factual and unimaginative. I hate it when that happens. This is not my fault!! Blame it all on the school!! They say that I should stop watching t.v. and listening to music and read more nonfiction books. Like I will ever start doing that...

Grr!! Stupid Notepad!! My mom doesn't want me to download Microsoft word since our compie's already messed up so I have to use Notepad!! Please don't get mad at me for being such a lazy butt and mess up everything. Remember, i'm trying to do everything I can to make this good and perfect.


	4. A New Mission

**Chapter 4**

_"I'm always here when you need me. Don't worry."_

__   
  
The sky turned dark pink and purple and golden. It was beautiful. The sky was sparkling with stars. I sighed. This night was the perfect way to spend the night away. Oh. I forgot to wake Inuyasha up. I leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. I breathed into his ear.  
  
"The sun is up, Inuyasha," He moaned softly. His eyes stirred lightly before opening widely.   
  
"This is... beautiful..." He never saw one before. At that moment, I felt sad for him. He was an orphan. He never grew up with all the love he was supposed to be cherished with. Instead after a few years of birth, his father died in a fight with the Dragon and his mother died afterwards, or at least that's what I heard. I felt sorry for him. I wanted to be the mother he deserves. I wanted to be the mother who was supposed to be there for him. But I can't be in this period of time forever. I have other issues going on in my time. School and life and stuff. My life is a big jumble of a mess.  
  
We lay there, watching the sun come up slowly. The stars were slowly disappearing. That was the disappointing part. Later, the stars will represent us living beings and we will also disappear slowly when the sun disappears. Well, that's just what my grandpa said. He is the weirdest. Well, the sun's high in the sky and now the stars are all gone. The pink stayed in the clouds, though. It was pretty.  
  
I think Inuyasha was getting restless now that the sun rose. He didn't have any action in a long  
time. I stood up. My hair was tangled up from lying on the ground too long. Inuyasha's hair was usually long and tangled, but it's always fun to laugh at tangled hair.  
  
"You hair looks funny Inuyasha," I grinned.  
  
"I don't care. Let's just get back. My back's hurting,"  
  
"Geesh. You're such a fun-spoiler."  
  
He growled.  
  
When we returned to the hut, Miroku were talking to a person I have never met   
  
before. The woman looked fairly young. A look of concern was on her face.  
  
"He told me he was going to have a look at the fields before the mountains. I waited for   
  
numerous days, but he never came back! I am so worried about him..." Her eyes were teary as they looked at Miroku. He always attracted young women.  
  
"But Michiko, please do not worry. We will make sure we find your husband and return him safely back to you." He added. "If only you were unmarried..."   
  
I'm sure Sango was glowering at him, but she was looking out the window. I went over to her. I was sure I could help her get over the feelings she was having right now.  
  
"Hey Sango. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay,"  
  
"Hey, everything's okay, right? Miroku does that to every woman he sees. That womanizing lecher. He's never going to realize when he should stop,"  
  
"I know. It's just that he doesn't realize what he's doing to me every time he walks up to a woman and starts with her. I just can't stand it, you know,"  
  
"I know. Why don't you talk with him? I think he'll understand, I mean, for you,"  
  
"I guess I'll try."  
  
Sango and I returned to Miroku and Michiko. Miroku stood up and faced us.  
  
"I will be leaving to search for Michiko's husband. Will you be joining me?" He looked at   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"Kagome? Sango?"  
  
"Of course," I looked at Sango, expecting a no. I was wrong.  
  
"I'll come," I moved in closer to Sango and whispered through her ear.  
  
"Why did you say yes?"  
  
"He might get in trouble. I just want to make sure he's safe," I knew she was half-lying. She   
  
wants to be there to help Miroku when he's in trouble. I know.   
  
We walked toward the mountains. They were gigantic, so we knew where we were heading, I think. After about an hour of running, we arrived at the start of a thick fog. There Miroku gave us dark green bracelets.  
  
"You'll need this. Don't take it off," He put one on himself. Then he started running through the fog. Inuyasha and I ran after him. Sango was following us.

* * *

Okay, that's about all. I'm sorry if it was too short, but it took an immense amount of energy and time and imagination to type this all down. So, R&R quickly!! Again, sorry for taking so long!!  
  
-Rain's Sorrow- 


	5. The Princess

**Chapter 5**  
  
_"Forever. That's my favorite word. It means that it keeps on going without stopping."_

* * *

I held on tightly to Inuyasha, partly because I felt scared and couldn't see anything at all through the fog, but the other reason is because I knew that he was gonna protect me. I mean, I wouldn't be living right now if he didn't care about me, right?

We were running through the fog, the never ending fog. I could just see Miroku. No, now I can't see him. Where did he go? I could see Sango. She was right behind us.

"Sango!! I can't see Miroku!!"

"I can't see him either!!" So she couldn't see either. Well, I can't see her either. She's... going away. What's happening? I can only see Inuyasha and me.

"Inuyasha! I can't see Sango either! What's happening?"

"I don't know. We just need to get out of this smoke! It's hurting me..."

* * *

I can see again. We made it out. I can see... old men? Old men working in fields, picking little herbs and vegetables... Okay, weird... Hey, I can see Miroku. I walked over to him when Inuyasha dropped me off. I had to ask him where Sango is.

"Sango? Isn't she coming? The fog is just a barrier. She'll come soon enough. When she comes, please tell her that I'll be up there in the temple,"

"You're not going alone. I don't want to be left here. I'm gonna figure out why everything's so weird here," So, Inuyasha's gonna leave us.

"Fine then. Kagome, please tell her to come." And then he left. What am I? A messenger? I wanted to go too, but what about Sango? Grr... that houshi. Well... here I am... waiting for Sango... with... old men... Oh hey, It's Sango!!

"Miroku and Inuyasha already went to the temple. Should we go then?"

"Yes... I wonder who's in the temple?"

"Well, we're going to find out..." And so we climbed the steep hill, sometimes asking the old men for help, but other times we were okay. But you wouldn't believe what we found when we went there.

* * *

"H-Houshi-sama?" I was surprised too, but Sango was the first to speak. "Houshi-sama? W-what are you doing" Sango's eyes widened as she spoke. She was as surprised as I am, but Miroku hugging another woman broke her heart. How can Miroku do that? Hug another woman? 

The other woman spoke. "A woman's voice?" She spoke it in a low voice, but I could hear her. I walked over to Inuyasha. What was going on? I had to ask him for answers.

"Who's the girl?" I'm sure Inuyasha knnows the answer. It's a surprise why he wasn't doing the same thing as Miroku.

"She's the princess of this temple. According to the old men, she's the cause of the disappearances. She can't see you or Sango 'cause of the bracelet Miroku gave you. That means she can't see anybody except the lecher," He pointed with his chin.

"So is the princess a bad person?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. Oops. "You think? She made the old men disappear from the village!"

* * *

I looked at Miroku. he was talking to the princess in a low voice. I had to be real quiet to hear them.

"Princess. I have heard that you have been trapped in this temple for some time," Sango's eye was twitching. What was Miroku doing?

"Yes. I have been in this temple for so long... without anyone to keep me company..." Something about the princess' voice made my blood shiver.

"Then may I have the honor of keeping you company?" WHAT?! Miroku? Asking the princess to live with him? Is he blind? What about Sango?

"**MIROKU YOU LECHER!! DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!!!**" I haven't heard Sango scream that loud before.

* * *

Sorry for not posting chapter 5 for such a long time... I was busy doing other things... like... other stuff. Anyways, R&R!! I'd appreciate(sp?) it!! 


End file.
